Necromancer
by jxciie
Summary: Saige Aven doesn't know what to think when she's suddenly pulled into the mage rebellion, she doesn't even know what to think when she finds out the man she loves has gone missing and then when the Inquisition turns up to recruit her. So when she ends up falling for a familiar face what's a Necromancer supposed to do? Don't bring the dead back to life - that's what!


**Author's Note:**

I would like to let you all know that I do not own the Dragon Age franchise or claim to own it however there is characters who will weave themselves throughout this novel which I am willing to bring to you all. Recently I have been getting back into Dragon Age: Inquisition due to the fact that I found it again after I had moved and thought that maybe I should give it a go again and then _had to restart from the very_ _beginning_ \- yeah that super sucked but it happened and I'm alright with it.

So, lets delve right into this novel - or attempt to because I don't really have much of a set-down for what I want to do but I'll roll with it. Hope you enjoy it and please criticise, compliment, etc. etc because it is all much appreciated and helps me to develop my work:)

Thanks again!

* * *

 **NECROMANCER  
** **OC x CULLEN**

 **prologue_**

" _Traitor_..."

The word struck me like a blade and I found myself gripping the wooden staff tighter than ever before. I didn't want this, not for anyone but I knew that this isn't the way things should've ended - not for anyone and especially not for the innocents who happened to get caught up within this mess. He looked at me with those wild eyes and unruly hair and I knew I had failed him. He'd trained me so hard, he'd helped me to control my emotions, my magic, my mind and yet here I was, still unwilling to give everything back just so that we could destroy Kirkwall's Chantry.

"No," I mumbled back at him but his eyes simply narrowed and he glowered at me severely, wishing that I could explode into millions of tiny fragments and be out of his sight - but we both knew that wouldn't - couldn't, even, - happen; no matter how much we both wanted it too, "I'm no traitor..." I let the words drawl out of my mouth and immediately felt vulnerable and naive. How could I have let him pursue me into this mess? Into this violation of the world just so that he could feel whole again, "this is wrong, Anders. We both know it and yet you still deem it right..."

He let out a sharp breathe and gripped his staff, "it is not wrong. _You're_ wrong. The _Chantry's_ wrong. Everything about Thedas is _wrong_." His words began to get louder and louder as he spoke and I found myself slowly stepping backwards out of fear. He was dangerous, volatile and yet I had trusted him with everything I had ever had. My secrets, my memories, even my stupid naive heart and he'd simply stepped on it and thrown it to the side as soon as it seemed weak.

"How could you?" I spat, my mouth dripping with venom which seeped into my every thought, my every memory of Anders. He wasn't the man I knew and ended up falling in love with. Now he was a demon possessed with gripping the power of the Chantry, possessed with revenge and with no care for anyone but himself. I sighed deeply, turning away from him but keeping my guard up, "I was with you every single step of the way, I thought we were simply going to free our kind - not destroy it! You were so caring in the beginning, so true to yourself - to me, but now look at you!" I whipped round to look at the man I used to know.

His eyes had begun to shimmer under the possession of his demon, his _Justice_. He believed that demon would simply co-pilot his body with him but I knew different. I knew it was just waiting for his weakest moment, the moment it shoved the real Anders out of the way and took over him, stopping him from realising the damage he was beginning to cause. I looked down to the ground and felt a soft stinging sensation beginning to emit from my eyes and quickly blinked to stop it from releasing itself and showing him how weakened I was.

"We can still do this together," his voice purred. The violence had faded away and as I looked up I saw the real Anders again. His alert hazel eyes were watching me with caution but there was a fiery passion within them and as he stepped forward I found myself unable to move away and protect myself. My guard shifted down and I crumbled into his arms, allowing the warmth of his rough skin to coax away the coldness I felt inside myself, "you and me. We could end this and start a family in another part of Ferelden - even Orlais if we have to, as long as we're together - my love," he spoke so softly, coaxing me to see his way again and I nearly gave in until I remembered what was inside of him.

I pushed myself away from him, immediately craving him back and thus, wrapping my arms firmly around myself - listening to my staff clatter to the marble floor in shock of being let go of so quickly, "no," I breathed and felt a sharp pain emit through my chest. This was torturous but I must persevere, I couldn't let _him_ win, I could't allow Justice to break me so easily, even if he was using my love as a puppet. "I know your games, Justice," I whispered, trying to make sure that the venom wouldn't seep into my voice but it was too difficult not to let it.

"There's no games, it's me - it's Anders," he replied and I rolled my eyes, watching him cautiously.

"No, Anders is slowly leaving that body which _you_ possessed," I grimaced finally giving in to the fact that Anders was actually gone. I sniffled and held myself tighter, "I can't be here anymore, I can't do this anymore."

A flicker of emotion ripped through Anders and I knew that I'd broken him. I watched as the last of my love exited his body and I found myself slumping my shoulders and feeling my chest begin to sting more and more. I let my arms drop to the side and turned away from him - away from _Justice_ and found myself walking out of the clinic which he'd made. The clinic where we'd met and fell in love.

 **before_**

 _I watched through my blurry eyes as a light swayed above me, the various hint of the brightness making me squeeze them shut from time to time. A searing pain was emitting through my left side and I found myself letting out a variety of whimpers every now and again. That's when a soothing touch found its way to the pain and I immediately felt warm, safe and healed._

 _I laid still for as long as possible until a gentle voice coaxed me back into reality. I opened my eyes properly and the light didn't hurt anymore, and instead of finding a plain ceiling wall with various damp bits I found a man with alert hazel eyes. They felt like they could see right through me, know everything about me but that was impossible, wasn't it?_

 _"Easy now," the voice soothed and I found myself listening, against every single whim of my body I couldn't help but listen to_ that _voice, "I promise you'll be alright," he whispered against my skin and I felt it feather out; warming it and making a tingling sensation ripple through my body. Why was he doing this to me? What magic was it? Surely this wasn't normal._

 _"Where am I?" I struggled with my words and my breathing, the sentence coming out more as a wheeze than anything and he chuckled lightly, sending a spark running down the back of my neck.  
_

 _"You're in Darktown - in my clinic," he replied simply. A wide grin plastered on his face as I sat up slowly and allowed myself to glance around the room, taking every single detail in. He wasn't lying when he said we were in Darktown._

 _The large room was dingy and I found myself looking towards a corner which was cluttered with various books and scrap sheets of paper, some were carelessly thrown on the floor while others were carefully stack and looked almost neat. Another corner held small cots for people with major injuries, there was a man there; groaning relentlessly about the pain he was feeling through his leg. I let my eyes gaze over at him for a moment longer before turning my attention back to my saviour._

 _"What happened?" I remarked curtly and I watched as he seemed taken aback at my sudden defensive attitude. He cleared his throat and shuffled his hands, moving over to another table cluttered with a variety of paperwork before actually responding to my question._

 _"I was out looking for more herbs to produce my potions when I came across you lying on the ground, you were unconscious but there was a lot of blood seeping through your gown and I knew I had to help you, even if you were on the brink of dying - so I abandoned some of my herbs and instead lugged you all the way here to my clinic to examine you and I found you had simply been impaled by a shard of ice which was making its way around your body and allowing the open wound to seep out your blood. You're lucky I found you when I did," he remarked, a cheery grin still etched onto his face._

 _"I see, and who exactly are you?" I asked cautiously, my eyes narrowing slightly._

 _He threw his head back laughing, amused at the cautious gaze I was giving him, "your saviour, but you can call me Anders," he flashed me another wicked grin before turning away from me and fiddling with some more papers. I watched him for a few more seconds before allowing myself to lay back down in my cot and close my eyes wondering about this mysterious man._


End file.
